Secrets In Miami
by nightButterfliesReicheru
Summary: Some secrets are made to be shared. Some secrets are made to be kept. But once in a while you learn one secret can mean life or death for thousands of millions of people.


hey!

im night-star-93

secrets in miami is 1 part of a three part story. see profile for more!

disclaimer: we dont own so dont sue!

happy reading!

* * *

Darkness was spreading. Everywhere I look, I can see the darkness consuming, murdering every innocent soul it meets. Only I can see this. I am all alone, separated from my home, my world, my love.

~_~

Blue eyes blink as I take in the bright light of the afternoon Miami sun. Stepping out from the coolness of the airport terminal I think once again about my mission. Squinting against the glare I slip on a pair of designer glasses and see my name written in neat capitals on a sheet of cardboard. I make my way over and giving my brightest smile to the young man who I assume will be one of my fellow CSI's. "Brianna Sassone?" I nod, melting inside at his deep voice as he continues "I'm Detective Ryan Wolfe, I am here to bring you to the crime lab."

I nearly missed the question, as I was busy melting as I stared dreamily into his hazel eyes. With a shake of the head I cleared all naughty thoughts out of my head. "Alright then, lets go." Flicking my hair over my shoulder I follow him to a silver hummer with the crime lab logo printed on the side.

~_~

Pulling up outside of a giant glass building, I step out of the hummer and remove my sunglasses revealing my bright blue eyes. The ride had been filled with uncomfortable silence that seemed to last a lifetime. I had been too uncomfortable to say anything and I was detecting a sense of hostility directed at me from the brunette in the drivers seat. In the hummer I had rethought my mission over and over. Kao had sat in front of my two teammates and me as he explained what we had to do. "This is a top priority mission, if you fail this the penalty is death. The ones that you are protecting must not be harmed in any way or the world, as we know it will be destroyed. I have four more words for you – he must not die."

~_~

Coolness hit me as I entered the crime lab, and I had the bizarre thought that it looked like I was in a giant fishbowl. I was approached by a gentle looking, flame haired man that was weirdly wearing his sunglasses inside. He spoke with a welcoming smile on his face "Brianna?" I nodded "I'm lieutenant Horatio Cane, I'm your new boss. I see you have already met Mr Wolfe. I hope you had a good journey?"

Yeah it was alright, although the food on the plane was shit and the company was terrible" I gave him a cheeky wink to show I was only joking. At that though Wolfe gave me a dirty look that promised death. Too bad there mate, your not the only one that wants me dead.

"There are no new cases yet so how about I show you around the lab and introduce you to everyone, then you go home and settle?" Horatio smiled apologetically, as if he knew that I just wanted to get straight to work.

~_~

I followed Lieutenant Caine through the crime lab like a lost puppy, as he showed me all of the important places that I would need to know like DNA, ballistics etc. along the way I met quite a few people like Natalia and Alexx the resident corpse cutter. What can I say about Alexx? She is one of the most welcoming people that I have ever met. I will defiantly be talking to her again, in my time off and when I'm at work. She took an instant liking to me and took me under her wing when she found out that I had never had any parents of any sort, just a lonely unloved orphan. She even offered to show me the rest of the lab and then gave Horatio a look that quite clearly said that she would take it from here. As we walked around the lab we got to know each other and I quickly came to the conclusion that I was going to thoroughly enjoy working with her. When we got the garage I was introduced to an oil-smudged yet handsome Cuban man called Eric who didn't look to impressed at meeting me, along with a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair without a smudge of oil on her, not a hair out of place. She opened her mouth showing pearly white teeth as she said with a very pronounced southern accent "hey. I'm Calleigh. Its nice to meet you, can't wait for our first case together. I love working with new people. How bout I leave Eric here and I help Alexx show you around, Eric wont mind will you?" she got a grunt of a reply and they were off again, down one of the many hallways of the crime lab. As we were walking down one of the many corridors, I wasn't watching where I was going and the next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the floor with a body of a tall man next to me. The mysterious man picked himself up off of the ground and whilst looking around, tried to make himself look dignified. When he saw who I was with he glared at me and practically screamed "Will you CSI's watch where you are going!?" Then he stormed off, in the opposite direction to us, leaving me still on the floor looking very bewildered and confused.

Alexx bent down and gave me a gentle hand up. "Who was that?" I asked dazed, whilst I tried to understand what had just transpired. "That was Stetler, just ignore him. He is like that with everyone." Calleigh unaffected by this Stetler's little rant so I assumed it was a usual occurrence, so I didn't question it any further.

"Are you alright honey?" Alexx then proceeded to make sure there was not one single scratch on my body. By the time that they had shown me everything there was too see at he crime lab we were chatting like three friends that had known each other from birth.

~_~

I took in a deep breath as I lay down on the bed in my new apartment. Re-assessing my predicament. A mission, meaning life or death for thousands of people. A job at a crappy crime lab, where I wont be able to kick as many bad guys asses. I never was good at staying with one job at a time. I'm the sort of person that likes to go in, do the job as quickly and perfectly as possible, then leave as soon as it's done. None of this wait and see crap. Looking at my clock I groaned. It was way too early to think about going to sleep, even if my body clock was 5 hours ahead.

I pulled my body away from the sweet comforts of my queen sized bed and towards the harsh brightness of the late afternoon sun. Looking across the horizon I saw the one I had to protect get out of a car, that I presumed was his and enter the building next to mine, all the while he was chatting happily into his cell phone. I grinned. At this rate my job was going to be easy. Who knows, it may even be fun.

* * *

dun dun dun!

who is she protecting?

review and youl find out quicker ;)

* * *


End file.
